When Kisame and Hidan are bored
by Kairi-kun
Summary: When Kisame and Hidan are bored then bad things happen. One-shot. Rated for swearing.


Disclaimer: I own only the plot

* * *

Kisame was bored and when he was bored he entertained himself by using the other Akatsuki members. Hidan when he was bored would do the most ridiculous things to Kakuzu. But today everyone was bored since they had given up on the tailed beasts so Kisame and Hidan decided to work together. That right there was a bad sign so everyone was wary of the two who seemed friendlier with each other that morning.

"Good morning." Kisame chirped happily with a sadistic grin. "How are all of you?"

Konan who happened to be sitting next to him scooted away with a suspicious look. Pein noticed too and didn't reply just continued to look warily at him. Itachi was indifferent but you could tell by his tense shoulders what was about to happen wasn't going to be pleasant. Kakuzu and Hidan entered the kitchen a few minutes later and Hidan was looking quite smug. Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi were not at the table and one could only hope that Kisame and Hidan hadn't got to them.

Inside a room at the far end of the hideout were three guys. Sasori was looking calm but by the tense shoulders you could tell he was anything but. Deidara was yelling at Tobi for falling into Hidan's trap that had led to all of them being locked in this small room. Hidan had made the story that Deidara was trapped inside when he was actually helping Sasori with a puppet. Yes, this room was Sasori's personal puppet factory but it was small built for only two people at most and it was metal that was hard to break and even if they tried they would end up hurting each other. Tobi was screaming that he was a good boy and trying to save his senpai's life. Screaming wouldn't help since the room was sound proof so they were basically stuck. Sasori was calm and composed and when he lost his temper then you know it's hopeless.

"Shut up brats!" Sasori said between clenched teeth.

Deidara stops but Tobi doesn't and that brought along a whole new problem. With a glare on his face Sasori turned to work on a puppet. Deidara slowly sank down onto the floor against the wall opposite of Tobi. Said guy was still muttering that he was a good boy and what not. Not that either Deidara or Sasori cared. Out in the living room the others were sitting on the couches watching T.V. Hidan was talking quietly to Kisame who was wearing a grin. Itachi walked out of the room down the hall towards where he kept his stuff that was next to Sasori's puppet factory. Even if the room was sound proof noise could be heard every so often but all he heard was the clanking of puppet parts.

Konan and Pein were quietly talking about what they thought the two sadists were planning. Of course they were worried about what Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi had gotten mixed in with but who will be next. Hidan was staring at Konan with a grin and then he whispered in her ear while she was wide-eyed. She slapped him and walked out of the room mumbling about Hidan and his big mouth. Pein glared at the immortal then went after Konan unknowingly playing into Kisame's trap. The two ended up hand cuffed together looking quite annoyed.

"Who did this?!" Pein asked/yelled looking pointedly at Kisame and Hidan.

Inside the small closet um, puppet factory the three Akatsuki members were currently glaring at each other. The Madara side of Tobi had taken over and he was cackling like an idiot which he was. So far it had been like three hours and they were all fed up with each other. Sasori was half tempted to poison Madara who was still cackling and annoying Deidara. Poor poor Deidara. The room was filled with the maniacal laughter coming from Tobi. Finally Deidara blew up (not literally) and started to attack Tobi.

"When we get out I'm killing that damn bastard Kisame and then Hidan." Sasori mumbled. "They will pay for locking me up with these suicidal idiots."

Deidara was trying to punch Tobi which he couldn't because his Madara personality was a lot more skilled then his Tobi personality. With a sigh Deidara grabbed a puppet arm and swung it at Madara's head but he dodged and it hit the wall. Sasori grabbed the arm away from his partner then used his chakra strings to grab Madara who turned back to Tobi. Said guy was about to make the worst mistake that he could have in that small confined room.

"I'm a useless puppet just like Sasori-senpai now!" He shouted gleefully while Deidara backed up into a corner.

All you heard from the room was cries of pain and shrieks of fear. Two more hours past and Kisame opened the door. He burst into laughter when he saw inside. Sasori was strangling Tobi who was yelling out in pain while Deidara rocked back and forth wide-eyed. Scared out of his mind Deidara jumped when the door opened then ran out ignoring his partner strangling Tobi still and hid behind Kisame. He was mumbling about scary puppets and suicidal idiots. Kisame yelled for help and it took Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Itachi to pry Sasori's hands from around Tobi's neck. Said guy passed out after his neck was released. Konan and Pein being still hand cuffed together stood there watching in amusement at the sight. Then Konan with her free hand grabbed Hidan by the neck and demanded he find the key to the hand cuffs. Said guy was laughing his ass off at them.

"Hell no!" He screamed and ran away.

Konan and Pein disappeared from sight running after Hidan whose cackling was heard from down the hall. Then a crash and a girlish scream coming from Hidan. The others really didn't want to know what had happened so they closed the door to the room and went into the living room to watch T.V. All the while no one remembered that Tobi was passed out in the now locked room.

* * *

Review


End file.
